Hunt of the Maelstrom
by paradoxed
Summary: Trauma is a powerful force, from mangled vocal cords when his stepbrother tried to suffocate him at the age of four, to witnessing his mother driven into madness by visions at the age of five, his journey begins at the age of six. Percy is the anomaly, the embodiment of the sea's unpredictability. Blessed Fate will beat his moonlit path with a cursed bow forged in the ocean depths.
1. The Undertow (P)

_I don't own Percy Jackson. I own this fanfic, though. And it's a good thing I don't own the original, for it would not be as appropriate for younger children._

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

_Prologue_ - August, 1945

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

Sigh...

If there is any way to describe the gods ... they ... exist. Exist in a manner of unprecedented _power_.

Zeus? He hurls his lightning bolts without tire, bolts that carry nearly 15,000,000 volts of electricity on average. The plasma from the bolts heats the surrounding air to 60,000 degrees Fahrenheit. And let's not forget, that lightning is not a single target weapon. Tornadoes, let the rain, the hail, fall upon the earth, let the lightning flash across the sky before the roar of thunder hits. The Earth is sheltered by an atmosphere, the majority of which is 10 miles from the crust of the earth. Inescapable, unless of course you wish to head elsewhere ...

Poseidon? Oceans cover the majority of the planet. Within the depths is another world that scientists know less of than outer space. 326,000,000,000,000,000,000 gallons of liquid water upon this planet, of which contains monsters forgotten to history, or that simply never chose to leave the darkness. Trenches scour the ocean floor, the Mariana Trench is nearly 7 miles deep. Less distance than the sky? The pressure exerted in that abyss is over 1000 times more than the pressure exerted on the surface of the earth. Meanwhile, the tsunamis, the hurricanes, the earthquakes ... pure destruction that reach from water to land. Speaking of land ...

Hades? Not specifically the lord of the Earth, but of the Underworld. Countless souls inhabiting his realm, along with the richness of the earth ... diamonds upon sapphires upon rubies upon emeralds, and titanium upon gold upon silver upon iron, the ground is rich. Add in control of the earth, of such disastrous powers ... succinctly put, power over the dead that numbers many times more than the living, richness beyond anything on Olympus, and the power to sink civilization.

Those are just the elder three, there are others, others to fear, many others to fear who reside in the Olympian throne room.

Hephaestus, the smith of the gods. The power of ingenuity, for more and more weapons and tools are created every moment. First there were swords, spears, and shields. Now? Welcome to the modern age of machine guns, explosives, and electronics. (It's a shame, the modern weapons draw so many monsters, or they would be used more.)

Ares, the warmonger who becomes a nightmare of demons with rage galore. Perhaps he retreats the moment he is injured ... but I wish luck to even scratching his ankle. He is the embodiment of war, the father of fear and terror.

Hermes, the messenger, the traveler, the thief, the owner of one high powered light amplification by stimulation emission of radiation. Zap. He is most likely as devious as Athena, the only reason we don't have evidence is that he's so busy delivering mail ...

Apollo, the healer, the sun, the musician, and the archer. One of two, at least. If his archery is not deadly, his poetry is. Very much so. I hear he's going to visit Japan to heal some of the injured there. Hopefully he doesn't pick up something terrible.

Hera has been long feared for her hatred for demigods, especially those of Zeus's. She may not seem dangerous, but if you examine exactly how Heracles was punished ... not to mention fertilizer left everywhere you go to curse you.

Demeter is the source of the coming seasons, of the growth of our crops. It would not do well to anger her, Hades has already done a lot to cause the seasons.

Athena, who was the patroness of Athens, one of the greatest cities of old. Her intelligence empowers her. She found a way to circumvent her oath ... the mind at its strongest.

Many dismiss Aphrodite, but she is older than all the other Olympians. Love, lust, desire ... those emotions are volatile. Even the gods fall before her power, all of them, so far, just excluding ... speak of the devil.

Lastly, ever so lastly, Artemis of the hunt. The very aspects of the hunt, from the moon to nature to animals, they are hers. Just a tip - males? RUN.

The Olympians are our rulers. They are ... exceedingly powerful. They would nigh be all powerful, if not for several things. One, older powers ... second, they lack originality. Thus ...

Their children are also dangerous. They are the linchpins of our society, of the power of the Western Civilization. Influencing mortals and immortals alike, they hold powers of their parent and what they wield.

Just mentioning demigods, of course. Cyclops and horses and other such creatures born from the gods are ... irrelevant to the current topic. After all, my father is Kronos ...

There are many factors of a demigod's power. Not only are they attuned to the realms of power their parent holds sway over, they develop in strange ways. I find, after years of teaching, that demigod temperaments tend to be drawn to a certain aspect of their Olympian parent' state of emotion. Most notably, of when the demigod was conceived. (There is also consideration of whether longer frolicking of bodies leads to more power ... this I do not wish to know.) There is untold potential in every demigod soul.

These demigods influence everything. They lead to development within Olympus, and for mortals. Their powers are everything.

With this knowledge, it is a simple matter to realize exactly how dangerous World War II was. With the children of the Big Three heading both sides of the war ... the war was a horror. Luckily, it ended last month. Ever since ancient times, conflict has only grown more and more violent.

Unfortunately, it is not an end for anything yet - a new prophecy has been made, a prophecy that foretells Olympus's fate, recited by the Oracle of Delphi.

_**Halfbloods of the mortal realm,**_

_**Must take war by the helm.**_

_**The children of the the sky, sea, and earth,**_

_**Shall face time at the hearth.**_

_**Let Pistis guide their leap,**_

_**For the hero's soul, justice shall reap.**_

_**A single judgement shall end his days,**_

_**Olympus to preserve or raze.**_

So with this prophecy, the Big Three are abstaining from having children. No pact, but they realize the dangers that lies before them.

Hopefully I get some respite before another war.

~Chiron

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

A/N - This is rather short, I think. I've spent quite a bit of time planning that I decided to post a short introduction with the prophecy and some notes. I originally wanted to follow a story line very similar to canon, but now I want for things to be darker. I have thus far written down many characters (including monsters) that I wish to include (a decent amount of OCs too, with very light crossover). I had also written down the many essentials of Percy Jackson before jotting down 9 arcs for the story. And i believe that there are still at least 3 arcs left. Arcs, not chapters. I think that this story will reach at least 25 chapters.

Also, with what I wrote for Percy, I decided to keep him sarcastic and loyal but a lot darker in nature. Still cheerful, mind you, but darker humor and the such. He's an archer, with two notable pets and has knives (and eventually shifts to knife sized warglaives). Since the Percy I'm imagining seems too strong for canon, I'm upgrading everyone else! Gods, demigods, and monsters alike, they are all significantly more powerful.

I always found the gods to seem weak in the story line ... thus they are getting much more power. Also, their personalities are somewhat more mercurial, and involved.

Lastly, I originally wanted to develop PercyxArtemis fast ... hehe, but I find to maintain a good story I don't even have the two meet til the 9th arc! So stick with it, it's going to be those two together not matter what. Just some teasers, other couples include Paul Blofis and Aphrodite, Luke and Annabeth (Luke will probably be made younger, bc he's 7 years older than Annie Bell), and Thalia and Nico.

This is getting fun to write! I used to hate writing - must have been all the times my mom massacred my writing instead of letting my natural pen flow. Thanks for the many follows and favorites already, seems like a lot for the 371 words I wrote in the first chapter.

I think updates will be every few days, no longer than a week unless something changes. Or when I make these chapters longer.

(FOLLOWING IS THE PREVIOUS AN, JUST REMOVED THAT FOR COHESION AND CHANGES TO STORY, SOME INFO IS IRRELEVANT, WELL ACTUALLY A LOT OF THE AN IS NOW SOMEWHAT CONFUSING)

This is heavily in development and as soon as I figure out exactly how this site works (as this is my first fanfic), I will try to upload fairly long weekly chapters or maybe somewhat smaller ones in half-weeks. I simply adore PercyxArtemis pairing for some strange reason, and I would like to write an excellent one that will be finished in a consistent manner. If I leave mine off for longer than a month, I'd like someone to kick my groin 3 times in a row before sending me to the hospital. Since so many fics of PxA have been "Guardian" or "Chaos" stories, I'd like to write an original storyline, one akin to "The Color Silver", "Dream or Nightmare", and "Enemy, Guardian, Lover". This story will start with Percy at a young age, jump through certain points of his eight year silence, and then develop along the last 3 books of the Percy Jackson series. When I get there (better be when, or kicks to the balls please), I'd probably like to do a sequel - it'd be a lot simpler with having The Blood of Olympus set in stone and having the Hero series finished. Wish me luck!


	2. Origin of the Maelstrom (1,1)

Some demigods are simply born with more power. This occurrence is caused when a god or goddess's power fluctuates, overcharging slightly and thus discharging more power into their child. If a tornado season is particularly bad, expect a stronger than usual son of Zeus. Now, occasionally, of those stronger children, even more exceptional cases appear. Granted, this does not occur more often than perhaps every few centuries, and the effects are mitigated by the child's godly parent. However …

We now visit the story behind a certain Son of the Sea God's conception. The year before, 1992, was dotted by 2 major disasters caused by Poseidon's … sexual frustrations.

The largest earthquake in the past 40 years struck in California, in the year 1992. Granted, it was not as large as the 9.3 magnitude earthquake that hit Alaska in 1964, but a 7.3 magnitude hit is nothing to laugh at. Several months later, however, a far more damaging disaster hit two months later.

The most destructive hurricane since the founding of the U.S.A. hit that year, causing over $25,000,000,000 dollars in damage, Hurricane Andrew. Formed during the month of August, and lasting 12 days from the 16th to the 28th, winds reached 175 mph.

Thus, Poseidon chose to relieve himself when he was discovered a clear-sighted mortal by the name of Sally Jackson. After some courting, they conceived a child that summer. Poseidon left, occasionally checking up with Sally but never revealing himself.

Several months later, the true strength of the child was already evident. During the quickening of Sally's pregnancy, the Storm of the Century hit. It began as Sally's second trimester did, and Poseidon was forced to suppress a lot child's strength, for the safety of the many. About 40% of the US population was directly affected by this storm. The disaster left snow as far south as Florida, up to four inches of the substance. It caused thundersnow from Texas to Pennsylvania, an unusual phenomenon which is a combination of a blizzard and a thunderstorm.

With the child's power suppressed, no major problems occurred. The child was born quite plainly, in fact, and was left only a single memory of his father. It was a simple, warm, glow, simply a feeling. The boy was named Perseus, for Sally wished the child a happy ending, like the original son of Zeus.

The mother son pair lived like that for several years, until Percy was four. Luckily, there were very few actual attacks on the child, for his scent was muted by his father's suppression. Most attacks were avoided when Sally detected the monsters, seeing men with only a single eye or slavering dogs made of the night.

One did get through. A snake had slithered into Perseus's room as he was sleeping. Sally had screamed the next morning when she discovered Percy simply playing with the asphyxiated snake in his crib like a toy. After that occurrence, Sally decided to find a husband in order to hide Percy even further.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

"Dearly Beloveds and Honored Guests: We are gathered here this day in the sight of God and the company assembled to witness the giving and receiving of the marriage vows."

"Do you, Gabe Ugliano, take this woman, Sally Jackson, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I do'."

"I do."

"Do you, Sally Jackson, take this man, Gabe Ugliano, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer, keeping yourself solely unto her for as long as you both shall live? If so, answer 'I do'."

"I do."

"If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."

"By the authority vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife and what God hath joined together, let no man nor woman put asunder."

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

Percy felt like screaming. Maybe he was only four, and didn't understand what the marriage was for, like his mom said. But it felt wrong. Perhaps he never knew his father, but he definitely knew this man wasn't either.

So if he had understood what 'If there be anyone present who may show just and lawful cause why this couple may not be legally wed, let him speak now or forever hold his peace' had meant, he may have objected.

Of course, Percy barely understood what was being said up in the front of the chapel. All he knew was his beautiful mum was standing with a bearded, somewhat tall man he had only met a few months ago. He also knew that that man had a son who was 6 years older than him, and seemed like trouble.

That boy was sitting on the other side of the aisle he was in. Steven, for that was his name, looked like his father. Brown hair, dark eyes, and a glint in those dark orbs, Steven frightened Percy.

Of course, there was also a weird man next to him that smelled salty. In fact, he smelled like the place that mum brought him during the summer. It was … Montuk? No, Montauk.

Looking at more people around him as the wedding ended, he spotted a man in the back. The man's face was … shimmering? It didn't look right. When mum passed by the man, she seemed to hesitate for a second before going back, stepping around the trail on her dress to pick Percy up.

As the crowd cooed at the sight of the two, Sally hurriedly pick Percy up and walked back down the aisle to her new husband. Stepping past the last row, Percy looked back over his mother's shoulder to see –

That the man's face had stopped shimmering. That wasn't the odd part, however. It was that he only had one eye. A single eye, over a thick, large, flat nose, and a snarling mouth full of chipped teeth.

Percy turned back around quickly.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

One year later.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

Percy decided he didn't like Gabe. Whatsoever. And he disliked Steven even more.

Gabe acted nastily. After a few months, the apartment Sally and Percy lived in started to smell of beer and cigarettes. Gabe snarled a lot, and ordered Sally around. She wasn't happy with it, but she felt secure knowing her son was safe from monsters with the nasty swine around.

However, she was clueless to how Steven was. The other boy had to room with Percy, and Percy was teased every night for how weak and small he was. Several times, Steven had brought over others and they had bullied the five year old too. When Percy seemed to want to complain to mommy, Steven said that she knew about it already. So Percy didn't say a word.

On the other hand, Sally could see her son start to seem withdrawn, which no child should seem like. She constantly asked Percy what was wrong, and checked him over, but Percy had said each time that he was fine.

Over months this progressed, from teasing to slapping to spanking to punching. However, there was no evidence for Percy seemed to heal every time he washed his hands. Which was a lot, since he was always knocked to the filthy floor of the apartment. So, months progressed as Percy was abused by his stepbrother. This would go unnoticed by his mother until one day everything escalated to the point of no return.

AN

Hurricane Andrew was the most costly hurricane hit until Hurricane Wilma and Katrina of 2005, of which Katrina dealt over $125,000,000,000 dollars in damages.

Pregnancy info may be wrong and probably is wrong. I don't get how the original story worked if Percy was conceived during the summer, but took an entire year to actually be birthed. Severe holdout, extremely late? The maximum is about 11 months, so perhaps if Percy was conceived at the last day of summer, and held out to the calculated maximum length of pregnancy, 315 days, it may be possible. This is under the assumption summer holds out into some time of September, really, or that the pregnancy lasted longer than the maximum safe zone, for pregnancy varies around 5 weeks from 280 days.

I changed the snake/preschool story a tad.

Sally marries Gabe a lot earlier. Hmph. Gabe also has a son, a ten year old son named Steven (please remind me to talk of the origin of that name in reviews) that abuses Percy. I think what happens next is obvious, but have fun waiting for the next chapter!

Thank you guys for all the reviews so far, they consist of mostly positive 'good luck's and 'keep writing's. There are two I'd like to address. One is by a guest appreciating the PercyxArtemis, and unfortunately I have to tell you, no it is not PercyxArtemis.

.

.

.

.

.

Jk yes it is, I'd go so far to say that pairing is my fetish for Percy Jackson fictions and I haven't really read any other fictions that don't have it. Still, though, I'll have to say that their pairing will not develop until fairly later, and that it won't truly become a pairing til the sequel.

The other person is the idiot that said I got the prophecy wrong. Um. Hm. The website address is … lemme check again … .net … HM. APPARENTLY FANFICTION HAS TO FOLLOW WHATEVER IS CANNON. HM. I kindly ask you to take your head out of your a**.

I don't tolerate plain stupidity, so sorry if you don't like what I wrote, but deal with it. The AN, that is.

So my basic plan for this story has changed. It was originally going to span over the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, then have a sequel into the Heroes of Olympus series. However, with what I've planned it seems very natural to cut off at the end of The Titan's Curse.

I am now going to tell you guys something, with thus far what reviews are saying, will kinda hate.

I am not going to upload to any real pattern. Of course, the silver lining to that is that I like to write often and fast, so right now the general idea of my story is going to be write lots of 1000-2000 word chapters (at least for now) and upload ASAP. My mind works that way, and I've got a pretty well filled plan notebook.

My personal dislike to this is that I always wished to be the type of author to write at least 5k chapters, but really, now I realize that 1000-2000 word chapters can upload sooner and are easier to check.

Personally, I hope to never exceed a week between chapter uploads. Currently, since it is summer, I won't have to. Unless there are any major tests or finals and such during the incoming school year, I won't have to slow my pace in writing too much for that either (exception SAT). I personally hope that the word count of my story reaches at least 75000-100000, even if a fair amount could be AN.

Hm … I think I'll give some info if you ask for it in reviews. I will give out some hints of what is to come out of these three – crossover characters and some ocs (origin and who they will be in the story), powers (some of the ones I plan to add/change), or other couples in the story.

I will most likely not post tomorrow because of heavy summer workload, so don't expect anything. I am working on some art for the cover, (might ask a friend to do it though).


	3. Silenced (1,2)

I own Steven. Kinda. Not little Perseus though.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

"Hey, Steven, that kid brother of yours just came inside the apartment."

"He's not my brother, Fred! How many times do I have to tell you?"

"Hey, just lay off of him, Steven. He is your brother, your step-brother."

"Yeah?! And what's it to you? Are you going to defend him now of all times? You like messing with him more than I do, Norman."

"How about you three stop arguing and we all just go rough him up already? Why fight each other when we can mess with Percy?"

"Fine, Ryan. Let's go. Wanna take it up a notch this time?"

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

Percy was trying to avoid his step-brother. Usually, during the day, he was lucky enough to be able to stay home while his brother went to school. For the few hours that his brother was home and his mother was working, he would wander the apartment complex to avoid Steven and his three friends, Fred, Norman, and Ryan. When his mother came home he was free from most ribbing, as the three friends would leave, and Steven would only taunt him.

There were several unfortunate coincidences. One, Percy had only just left some time before, but returned to go to the lavatory to empty his bladder. Two, it was a minimum day at school.

So, oblivious to the discussion by his bullies in the apartment, and to the imminent danger, he calmly went through the motions of cleansing his hands with water, and dried his hands, about to open the door inwards when –

CRASH! SLAM!

The door banged against Percy, knocking him to the floor, before impacting against the wall. Percy, confused, blearily gazed at the doorway to see a sight that made him begin to shiver.

"Aw, look at the little tyke, he looks like he needs to go piss again!"

Percy gulped. The four bullies entered the somewhat small restroom, easily surrounding him as Percy attempted to stand. Key word, attempted. The moment that he was getting up, Steven placed his foot on his chest and easily pushed him back down.

"Oi, brat. I didn't say you could stand."

Percy chose not to say a word, for it speaking had only made the attack worse before.

-FLASHBACK-

"Please don't hurt me!"

"No one's here to save you, kid!"

"Just take it like a man!"

"C'mon, you're so weak! Are you just going to cry?"

"My brother wouldn't be a crybaby."

-END-

"Aren't you going to say something, brat? You're not going to beg this time? Pity."

They began kicking at Percy, aiming for the torso. Somewhat luckily, they got more in the way of each other rather than impacting the five year old child at their feet.

Percy, struggling, tried his best not to cry out. However, one of the boys chose to change the game.

"Pick 'em up, it'll be easier to get him. Start punching."

It was beginning to get painful. Squirming, Percy tried to escape the iron grip of someone twice his age – for naught. They began to punch Percy, injuring him thoroughly.

'It hurts so much …' thought Percy. 'I can't … it …' Percy was falling unconscious.

The room began to rumble … and Percy started to glow. It looked like light was breaking across his skin, a silvery-turquoise glow that was dimly breaking through.

Of course, the Mist hid the light from the mortal bullies. However, they did notice the noisy plumbing and dropped Percy.

"Oi, you guys know what's happening?"

"No. Should we get out?"

"Do you think **he** did it?"

"How could –"

Water burst out of the shower, sink, and toilet, dousing the quartet with icy water. Spluttering, they pulled a semi-conscious Percy out of the flooding restroom with them.

"THIS JERK – HE HAS TO BE THE ONE DOING THIS!"

Steven was yelling, screaming out all of his despise for his step-brother. He hauled up the child by the neck, choking Percy. Percy was unable to do anything, for he was by then completely unconscious. The other boys watched the assault with trepidation, thinking that Steven was taking it too far.

They waited … and waited … and two minutes later, which felt like two hours, they began to fear that their "roughing up" of Percy might have gone too far. Piling upon Steven, they tore Steven off of Percy. Steven was still yelling abuse, trying to scrabble his way to an unmoving five year old.

For several minutes, they tried to hold back an enraged bully from ripping apart his step-brother. Then, the door to the apartment opened.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

While coincidence worked against Percy, it also aided him. Somewhat. Sally had left her work early when she saw the same one-eyed man from the wedding. Thus, she hastily left work, and returned home to see …

Steven, her stepson, being held back by his three close friends, and an unconscious, bruised, boy lying in a heap a few paces away.

The three buds, shocked at seeing Sally, let go of Steven. Steven, still yelling obscenities, rushed the boy, starting to claw at his neck instead. Sally, shocked, ran and pulled Steven off of Percy. Steven froze, seeing his stepmother, then ran out of the house to elsewhere. Quickly, the other three followed, not saying a word.

Sally had also froze – just for a moment, as she recognized a shock of raven hair and half-closed crystal green eyes. Crying out in panic, she inspected Percy.

Half-healed bruises along his body.

Heavily bruised neck, and lines of torn skin from Steven's clawing.

Sally, choking back sobs, immediately carried Percy out of the house, running to the nearest hospital.

AN

After so much response to just writing out a summary for the first chapter, I thought more people would follow the story. Hm. Maybe because I changed the plot a bit?

I'm really not patient enough to write out 5k length chapters, so I'm going to write about probably about 1000 word chapters, then eventually just combine and replace.

So that means I write often and update often. Maximum three days between posts, unless major other stuff such as band, vacation, or the such.

Hope you like it.

**Slight rant about most Percy fics, and especially PercyxArtemis.**

Why does so many Percy Jackson fanfictions contain simple plots, unimaginative characters, inaccurate personalities, etc? I suppose that it might be a younger group of people writing compared to other fanfiction groups, but … eh. Just … why and how?

And I simply find any time where Annabeth goes complete betrayal unrealistic. Well, at least beyond the Kronos fight. Everything up to there has the potential for betrayal, but after, she'd be loyal. Anything before The Lost Hero has a mediocre chance, I'll give that if only extreme chance of hubris, but those are huge, out of the way cases. Annabeth is smart enough to know Percy's fatal flaw, so extended absences would not lead to a new love. That is evident enough in Annabeth's search for Percy in the "Heroes of Olympus". She counted down to hours for the length of her search, if I remember correctly, if not minutes.

So, the only chance that she would leave Percy would be if; 1. she betrayed before the final fight for Luke; 2. an extreme case of hubris leading her to work outside of what Percy does, not to join up with a new hero for attention (hubris is pride, not attention seeking, her vision was that she had created a perfect world, not the adulation of the many); and 3. Percy or she died.

Percy would be too loyal to otherwise leave, and Annabeth is too intelligent in canon to leave also. The above reasons are multiplied by millions after House of Hades, the odds of Annabeth leaving Percy willingly for another after Percy jumped into Tartarus for her is less than 1/100,000,000,000,000 in my opinion.

So the proper way to develop a fiction that has PercyxArtemis is to rather not ever have Annabeth be interested in Percy or grow with him throught the story, or to have Percy be interested with Artemis prior to meeting Annabeth.

Betrayal is just short of impossible after the Kronos fight. So any fictions that have a betrayal past that just seems off to me. So I guess I do have something against "Everlasting Promises" … but that one at least develops the story to the betrayal very well.

Just my thoughts.

So the next writing ..

Probably tomorrow! If not, Monday!

P.S. I guess I might need to give Steven a proper reason for being a bitch, but then again Gabe didn't ... if anyone sees a big problem, review and say I should touch it up.


	4. Placeholder Part II

This will be uploaded later today, I just would like to apologize for not posting when I said I would, because Sunday I was lazy, and somehow internet was down Monday. Tuesdays and Thursdays are crazy busy for me, thus I will post later today, Wednesday.

To be honest, expects posts Wednesday, Friday, Saturday.

I'm also a bit obsessed with plotlines I came up with for a Naruto fanfiction and a Harry Potter fanfiction. While Naruto manga seems to slowly decline in quality, just seeming to toss the mantle of villian around endlessly, the differing personalities are of much interest to me. In fact, several of the characters will be crossed over into this story. If anyone wishes to look into those, I'll give off the name Tayuya, just to give a slight for not posting when I said I would.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

I feel like disclaimers are useless, considering the fanfiction stories will never actually become more famous than the original source. However, some are entertaining, I suppose. Unfortunately for you readers, I'm not that person today. Just today. I'm by Webster Dictionary definition insane.

I disclaim my own writing and sacrifice it as a tribute to the gods.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

**_What was I thinking?_**

No matter how many times Sally ran that thought through her mind, the excuses that it brought up didn't seem reasonable anymore. It had, before, before …

Before her 5-year-son was stuck in the emergency room.

Waiting, waiting, waiting, waiting … she began to think through her affairs. She wouldn't stick with Gabriel anymore. The plan to hide the scent of her son was terrible, if he was hurt anyways. The single eyed man she kept seeing was obviously still on Percy's trail somehow.

What had even happened to those boys after she left? No matter, no matter, Percy first. It was ideal to stay by the coastline, at least. The West Coast she knew to avoid, due to a certain underworld. In fact, there was very little that was actually any good on the West Coast, only the entrance to hell was at one major city, the fallen palace of the Titans at the other. No, not the west.

What about further south? Perhaps it would be safer … tropical waters would be nice to relax to also. The sea could protect her … Florida. Florida would be nice.

First though, was Percy. That would be addressed now, as she could see doctors walk out of the emergency room.

-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-1-0-8-0-

"Miss, I'm afraid I have some bad news."

Sally froze.

"His vocal cords suffered drastic damage, and will probably never heal, even with the most extensive of surgeries. It would take a miracle of miracles to restore his voice to what it once was," informed the ER doctor, "He will have the ability to speak to some extent, but it is marginal and will never be much more than whispers."

Sally unfroze, froze, and then finally defrosted.

**My son's beautiful voice … gone?**

**DO I HAVE TO CHOKE A BITCH?**

(my hat off to "Mirage Blade Fox" though I highly doubt whoever reads this read that)

The conversation mundanely turned over to the cost of the operation, and Sally handed over a few months' worth of paychecks.

When the doctor finished, Sally rushed inside to see Percy simply laying there, only his head visible, before a bandaged throat led down underneath the hospital bed's covers.

"Percy …" Sally whispered, before collapsing to her knees before her son's bed and sobbing. "I swear this'll be over soon, Percy," Sally muttered, "Ugli and his son will be tossed out. We'll need to travel, Percy … I know you love Montauk, and I do so much too … but we aren't safe here. You'll see it again, Percy, I know you will …"

AN

Ok, honestly that was terrible. Well, not quality, but quantity, but my internet keeps getting cut and I want something out.

In other news, I've gotten the basics for a Naruto and Harry Potter fic written, but simply the pre-plan to the full blown out 10 page plan for Percy Jackson. I will never dump a fic beyond pure loss of interest or a huge personal problem, so don't worry in the long run. The only question is how long it takes for me to write out however long the fics will be.

I'm sorry this will disappoint, but it's the best I have in immediate notice. This will be combined with the end of arc 1 when it's written.

I may choose to stockpile my writing before regularly posting 2k word chapters weekly, if my other two stories go on their headway. However, writing 6k words throughout a life with AP, Honors, Band, and etc will be difficult to pull off. Hopefully this works.

I apologize once more, though I will say I might lie again. This is still placeholding a bit, for the end of this chapter should end the arc, and this is pitifully short.


	5. Secrets

And the poll has voted over 3/4ths for hiatus. And I was too lazy to say that. Hm. I honestly want to go back on that now, just a bit. Teensy little bit, because I've got so many plot bunnies. So I promise that at least once a week I will post a chapter approximately 1,500 words long, without AN. This goes for each story, and I'll be putting this info on my profile. However, this won't start until ... after early October, and will cut off for vacation at winter break because I'll be performing with my band at the Rose Parade. If you don't know what that is, that's pitiful. I personally don't find it very exciting, but at least I know what it is, and what it means to perform in it. So ... sorry if I disappoint followers with this pitiful little information spiel, but ... LIFE. Go visit my Naruto fic if you like Naruto! That means you, Debdub. Don't remember if you followed, but oh well!

*The following was added as of 10/13/14

I'm alive! Kinda. I just took my SAT yesterday, so that's pretty much out of the way. On the other hand, before I actually go back into writing this, I need to reevaluate some of the story and plot points. While having an overpowered protagonist is fun and all, the best story has falls too. And in my original plot out, I don't think I've put enough. One must properly develop characters and give them character flaws, which is honestly a large problem for the majority of fanfiction writers. The other problems are overused concepts, grammar/diction, and simply writing in an interesting manner. I need to redo quite a few character traits, especially for Artemis. Because realistically, a god(dess) would not develop feelings for mortals beyond a very shallow interest. Honestly, Rick Riordan humanizes the gods a bit too much. That, or it seems as if the gods really care for their children because we are seeing it from a very limited point of view. So, for a goddess to develop feelings for a child who would be a parallel of another man (Orion, who was a son of Poseidon, an archer, and was a temporary love interest before said to have betrayed her) needs to really go deeeeeeeeeeeeeeep into psychology. So it still might be a while til I truly update, and honestly I don't give too much a damn of posting anymore, I'll post when I have my muse. Which is sporadic, and produces a few chapters of around 1000 words every once in a while. I don't think that I'll post anything til after the supposed end of Naruto, which is November 10th, besides reworking a bit of past chapters to maintain flow.

I'll admit this is also just a bit for boosting this story back to the top. Honestly, why write if no one will read?


End file.
